Subject 59
by SSJ Sky
Summary: My name is Subject 59. But for those of you who don't, and probably never will know me... My name is Jounouchi. ~~ S/J! R/R?? ^_^ For Dee-chan!
1. I Am Special

Subject 59  
  
A/N: This story is dedicated to Moonchild DJ-or Dee-chan, my onee-sama. Other chapters will also be dedicated to others too!  
  
*************************  
  
I am special. Those were my father's exact words when I asked him what was wrong with me. At the time, I didn't believe him. A father was trying to make his son feel better about being a freak. He was the only one who knew; he was the only person I knew I could tell. Why? Because the only other person I had ever told, died. Some may think this would be mere coincidence. Me? I found out the truth.  
  
They killed him.  
  
They? They are Them. The ones. My bane. My fear. They are the enemy.  
  
But the only reason I know my father is safe, is because he used to work for them. He knows how They think. He can protect me.  
  
But my father is only human. There's only so much he can do.  
  
That's why I am special. Because I am not human.  
  
My name is Subject 59. But for those of you who don't, and probably never will know me...  
  
My name is Jounouchi.  
  
**************************  
  
See, even *I* didn't generally think I was special. I was a typical brown- eyes blonde boy who got into fights, had action figures littering my floor, and yes, I wore underpants with little Duel Monsters on them.  
  
Like every kid, I liked to play. I grew up with my father, step-mother, and half-sister. I even had a 'crush' once.  
  
Ah yes. My rival. My arch-enemy. My classmate, and self-appointed superior.  
  
Seto Kaiba.  
  
Of course, this was back in the first grade, so it really doesn't count, now does it? We came from two different sides of the world--him being rich, and me being poor. You see, the world seems to be run by money. Either you have it, or you don't. There is no in-between.  
  
Some would call me pessimistic. I disagree. Even if I see a glass of water half empty, logic tells me that it would also be half full. So I can't see the glass as half empty without also seeing it as half full.  
  
Now although Seto understood this logic, he ignored it. In fact, he didn't care whether or not the glass was empty or full. Unless his brother wanted it a certain way.  
  
Mokuba Kaiba. The only proof that Seto used his heart and not his wit.  
  
Of course, I've already gotten ahead of myself. Back then, they were Seto and Mokuba Nanashi. And back then, Seto didn't always rely on wit. He had feelings. But once their parents were killed, Seto was forced to grow up faster than any one could have expected.  
  
After all, who else could raise Mokuba?  
  
I suppose you could say I had a crush on Seto.  
  
But just to set the record straight--I didn't. No, I never had a crush on Seto, whether his last name be Kaiba or Nanashi.  
  
No. I was deeply in love with Seto.  
  
And if it weren't for me, he'd still be alive, raising his little brother.  
  
*************************  
  
Of course, Seto wasn't killed until after his sixteenth birthday.  
  
The only reason that information matters, is because that was the year I gave him my most precious possession.  
  
My virginity.  
  
It was a tough decision for me--after all, I was only fifteen at the time. He was so gentle... I can still remember every whispered word, every tender touch... I even remember the tears he wiped away, while he held me tight and promised never to let me go.  
  
Another thing about humans. They lie unintentionally, and they hope relentlessly. Seto promised me he'd hold me forever, but we can't do that if we don't HAVE forever...  
  
No, I promised myself I wouldn't cry over this... Too many tears have been spent already.  
  
Then I think back to the first time I cried, and I almost laugh.  
  
Seto Kaiba. Seto Nanashi. The first and last man to make me cry. That's right. I'll never cry for anyone else again, except for maybe my father.  
  
Of course, not that many people in my life ever influenced me enough to make me cry. I never knew my mother, for example, so why would her death make me cry? Sure, I feel bad about it, but it's not like I can do anything, and it's not like I ever knew her...  
  
I don't even know where to begin. So many things t tell, and not a second spared to tell them in.  
  
I suppose I could start from the beginning.  
  
*************************  
  
He told me my mother had died in child-birth. I was an only child, with a single father and life was great My father and I did everything together.  
  
I was the most important to him--I got first priority.  
  
Even after he met Naoka, and decided that not only did I need a mother-But I needed a sister too.  
  
Unfortunately, she didn't want a son. After Shizuka, she didn't need us. When I was nine or so, Naoka took Shizuka away and never came back. Shizuka was almost two. I doubt she even knows about me.  
  
But it's better that way--Had I known her that well--I could almost PROMISE she'd be in danger.  
  
That's just the thing. Everyone I really know is in constant danger. And that scares me sometimes.  
  
Oh if only...  
  
Do you ever long to be someone or something that you aren't? As inferior as a human might sound... I want to be one.  
  
I've already said before-I'm not human so I guess one would ask-what am I?  
  
I am special.  
  
My name is Subject 59. And I am the only one of my kind.  
  
*************************  
  
A/N: Whee.. R/R? I have a lot of time to work on this, since I'm writing it down at work. 


	2. One More Time

Subject 59  
  
A/N: GOMEN! And this chappy made me cry when I was writing it XD XD  
  
*****  
  
It's not like I realized it at first. I mean come on. I gave myself credit for being smart, but not THAT smart...  
  
Nah, I first found out I was special in the second grade. When someone pushed me off of the jungle gym. I can remember crying out-I WAS after all, scared. What six-year-old wouldn't be?  
  
Of course, being that Seto and I were sort of close, it didn't surprise me too much that he grabbed my hand.  
  
But it scared me even more when he fell with me. I suppose, if he hadn't fallen too, I would have died.  
  
You see, it was my fear for Seto that made my body react.  
  
All around us, time froze. The kids no longer moved, the flying bits of rock stay in mid-air, and the sound became silence.  
  
Except for Seto's cry.  
  
And mine.  
  
Before I knew what I was doing, I wrapped my arms tightly around him, my tear-filled eyes squeezed shut.  
  
And then we stopped falling.  
  
Keep in mind, this jungle gym reached up to twenty feet in the air-and we had been on top.  
  
So we were suspended in the air, clinging to one another in fear-when I felt something rip at the skin on my back.  
  
At first, I thought I had hit the ground and was dying.  
  
Then I heard Seto's gasp. I remember that very slowly, I opened my eyes.  
  
We were still in the air.  
  
Now that I look back on it, I find it almost comical... The look on Seto's face.  
  
Somewhere between bewildered and terrified.  
  
Of course, at the time, I had no idea that large, white and luminous wings had emerged from my back, creating a bubble of energy and wind to catch us.  
  
To this day, I will not be able to describe what I felt in that moment.  
  
I had wings. Large, fluffy, beautiful wings.  
  
In fact, I can still remember... With exact specification... That day...  
  
...Seto...Gods... I thought I wasn't supposed to cry! I miss you... I can't go on alone... You accepted me! You taught me how to love-you loved me! Why did you leave me?! Why?! When I needed you the most...  
  
I just heard myself sob. I have a picture of you and me in my hand.. You smiled... Your arms were around my waist... and yes, I'm blushing...  
  
Seto... Gods know I'd give anything to bring you back... Even if it meant turning back time to when we met-and walking right past you... Keeping you from meeting me... Finding out I was special...  
  
Keeping you alive.  
  
But don't worry love. You won't be alone much longer. I can feel it. They're getting closer.  
  
Closer.  
  
I don't care what they do to me-as long as it kills me at one point or another. You see, that way, I can be with you, and all the pain will be worth... Worth it.  
  
Rape, dissection, humiliation, torture...  
  
I'd face it all... Hundreds of times a day... Just to feel your lips press softly against mine... Feel your warm breath tickle my ear as you tell me you love me, and your strong hands splay over my back and pull me close, trapping us together.  
  
Just one more embrace... If there is ANY God out there...  
  
Let me hold him... Just one more time... I'm on my knees now, praying... Begging... Sobbing like a miserable wreck.  
  
If you had any mercy whatsoever...  
  
You'd let me... Because I need him... So much.  
  
...  
  
I've taken a minute or two. I feel a little better.  
  
Back to the story.  
  
When Seto and I landed softly, he was smiling at me.  
  
H-his first words... "You're so beautiful..."  
  
Oh Gods... My voice is cracking again...  
  
He thought I was beautiful... Seto... Thought I was beautiful...  
  
I don't want to cry again... It hurts too much... But Seto.. He touched one of my wings gently, tracing the feathery appendage with the softest of hands.  
  
Even now, I shiver. It's as if I can feel his hands... Can feel his arms around me... Seto... NO!  
  
NO!  
  
NO!  
  
I've got to stop it! I have to stop! The more time I waste crying, the less time I have to tell... The less time before they...  
  
Before they get me...  
  
..Oh look...  
  
There they are.  
  
*****  
  
A/N: Gomen that took so long! Next chapter, coming soon! If ya R/R ^_~ 


End file.
